


The Encounter

by Elsie876



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: What if their first time encountering each other was at a glory hole? Written for the 100 Words of Glory Holes prompt.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	The Encounter

It’s one of many clubs of this sort on Mimas. Lister knows he could find one cheaper, but those ones are too disgusting even for him, the sort of place where sheets of smeg coat the floors. Here at least he can be sure that the floor is sticky with beer. It’s not cheap, but it’s a better escape than sangria.

He drinks a beer as he waits for someone to choose him. It won’t be long. He knows he has a fine package, one many men would pay many dollarpounds to suck. He’s right. He can feel a pair of hands touching his cock. He sets the beer down and waits. At first the other man’s grip is tentative and Lister wonders if he even has the nerve to take it. He wants to tell him to hurry up, but he can’t. The only rule here is that everyone has to stay anonymous and that means no talking of any kind. He’s just about to break that rule when the other man finally puts his cock in his mouth. 

The other man teases him, sucking as though he’s ashamed. Lister takes pity on him and decides to help him along. He reaches down to his balls and caresses them to help get his dick hard. This seems to encourage the other man and at last he sucks like he means it. He even takes the rest of Lister’s cock into his throat. Lister needs no other encouragement to come. He bites on his fist, but he’s sure the other man can hear his stifled scream. 

***

Rimmer steps away, embarrassed. Curiosity is one thing. Actually sucking another man’s cock and deep-throating it? What was he thinking? The man was probably diseased. Smeg, they’re all diseased if they want to come here, him included. What kind of man enjoys sucking another’s cock? He leaves the club soon after. He’ll just have to put this madness behind him. After all, it’s not as if he’ll ever encounter that man again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/419731.html?thread=2486789523#cmt2486789523


End file.
